Labial Rojo
by Annsmi
Summary: Esta vez las vergüenzas que pasaba ya no eran por culpa de su abuela o de su madre, sino de una chica que él juraba no era más que su mejor amiga: la chica Janssen y su inigualable labial rojo lo estaban volviendo loco. Con el tiempo parecía que todo cambiaba, pero ese color tan rojo y vivo jamás se iba. UA.


**N/A: **Hola amigos spabeleros, aquí traigo otra basura, digo, "fanfic", que se me ocurrió al pensar en mis headcanons sobre esta pareja ._.

Este primer capítulo es algo así como el prólogo así que no es muy largo. Lo escribí en una hora (cosa muy rara en mí ya que soy tan lenta como una tortuga para hilar cosas decentes), espero les guste.

* * *

**° Labial rojo °**

x

**Besos**

**.**

* * *

Los besos y el pintalabios…

Como cualquier persona en su niñez, al que una vez fue un pequeño Antonio Fernández Carriedo, le molestaban un poco esos besos tan pastosos que algunas mujeres le daban al verlo. Afortunadamente, él siempre fue un niño bonito y risueño desde nacimiento, no alardeaba de eso, pero gracias a su encanto y ternura infantil, siempre llamó la atención de más de una que otra joven o señora que se acercaba a su madre para cargarlo, besarlo o hacerle mimos cuando aun era un pequeño infante. Ante esos besos, él por veces se alegraba y otras veces terminaba por restregarse la cara y las mejillas haciendo ciertas muecas de desagrado; sin que esas personas lo vieran, claro, porque su madre siempre le dijo que era de mala educación hacer eso frente a la gente que le expresaba así su cariño.

A Antonio, como cualquier chiquillo, no le gustaban los besos que le dejaban la boca pintada en la mejilla, de eso se dio cuenta cuando tenía unos cuatro años de edad.

Con el paso del tiempo, Antonio se fue acostumbrando a tales demostraciones de afecto hasta que llegó a una edad en la que ya no quería ser más un niño mimado por su pequeña familia, compuesta tan sólo por él, su madre y su abuela. A los doce años ya no quería esos besos que le dejaban las marcas del cariño de su mencionada abuela, o el amor incondicional de su madre en cada despedida antes de entrar al colegio cuando no le dejaba actuar como el joven pre-puberto que ya era. Al entrar al salón de clases, siempre fue la burla de alguno que otro de sus compañeros debido a eso, y hasta la fecha, aunque esas penas ya habían quedado en el pasado como un bochornoso recuerdo, hoy era el punto clave de las insinuaciones entrometidas de sus amigos en la preparatoria.

Esta vez las vergüenzas que pasaba ya no eran por culpa de su abuela o de su madre, sino de una chica que él juraba no era más que su mejor amiga. La chica Janssen y su inigualable_ labial rojo _lo dejaban en evidencia cada vez que ella le besaba en la mejilla, y él por distraído que era ya ni recordaba esa marca que dejaba a su paso un labial que no es indeleble al contacto con la piel o las cosas sólidas.

Los tiernos y sonoros besos que esa chica le otorgaba para demostrarle cuanto lo quería, siempre terminaban por dejarle sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y cuando sus amigos le observaban con tal cara de tonto y el rastro de un beso colorado en la mejilla, no dudaban en acosarlo y en hacerle falsas -y verdaderas- insinuaciones sobre él y la misma chica que correspondía a ser la hermana menor de uno de sus compañeros de clase. Lars Janssen no estaba nada contento de ver lo bien que su pequeña e inocente hermana se llevaba con Antonio, pero a él y a ella poco les importaba lo que Lars pensara.

Abiertamente, ahora a sus dieciocho años de edad, ya no le molestaban aquellos besos tan llamativos que pudiera llegar a recibir, siempre y cuando vinieran de alguien como _ella._

En veces pensaba: Que Dios bendiga el color rojo que es sin duda su color favorito, que siempre le hace recordar los besos de esa chica a la que tanto quiere y adora, y bendito el labial rojo, la boca y los besos de esa misma señorita que recibe el nombre de Annabelle Janssen.

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Quizás esté algo confuso esto, pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá más coherencia ; w ;

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, insultos o lo que sea mientras me expresen algo :)

Gracias por leer.


End file.
